The Original Werewolves
by MusicIsLifee
Summary: Alexandria and Seraphina have just moved to Mystic Falls. That's not good. Run for your lives. It's about to get WILD. Tell me if you want me to continue or I'm not gonna bother.
1. Mystic Falls

_**Alright i own some characters but not all, yada yada i am tired of hearing that! Haha. Imma do quotes for this story. **_

_**Quote- People say you can't live without love... I say oxygen is more important. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Mystic Falls<strong>

Blue skies. Fluffy clouds. Mothers pushing their babies in strollers. Families walking their dogs, and the stench of vampires. You see we are in Mystic Falls, the supernatural hellhole of the world as my friend likes to call it. Me and my twin Seraphina just moved here, unfortunately.

"Why did we have to move?" I asked my sister who was driving. If I was driving something other than a motorcycle, I'd probably kill everyone walking on the sidewalk.

"Because people were starting to notice," she snapped. (Did I mention that I've asked this question exactly 46 times)?

What my dear sister means is people were starting to notice we don't age. Before you ask, no we are not vampires. We are what people would call werewolves. Original werewolves. My sister and I have been alive longer than the Egyptians first got the idea to mummify people. Did you seriously think they came up with that idea themselves?

Since this car ride is dreadfully boring I'll tell you about me and my sister.

My sister and I are polar opposites even though we're twins. Sera has pitch black hair that falls down her back in soft curls. Sera also has the prettiest deep emerald colored eyes. She is really pale, but not like pasty or anything. She is the pretty soft spoken one who is friends with everybody. Sera is an amazing artist and photographer.

I however, am a very different story. I have golden hair blonde hair that is stick straight down to the middle of my back. I have tan skin and my eyes are a deep blue-green. I'm the loud, random, and the badass. The one who's friends with all the boys and only the funny girls. I love singing and playing instruments (I can play all of them), especially my guitar. I'm in love with my freakin' guitar. It's my baby. I'm also good with the computer. Very good. I hate preps very much. I wish I could take one and rip out their jugular…. with my teeth.

Currently my sister and I have just passed the Mystic Falls sign. I sighed. _I'm really gonna miss Paris, _I thought solemnly. I laid my head down on the window and fell into a dreamless sleep.

….

"GET UP!" My just darling sister (sarcasm) screamed in my ear. My hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"My hearing is better than a human's and that HURT," I screamed back in her ear.

I hopped out of the car satisfied with my comeback. I looked up at our new house. It was a mansion. Literally. It was 4 stories high, and there was probably a basement. There was a balcony on every floor and there was a clearing around it. Did I mention it was far out in the woods? It's nearly impossible to get there. The human eye wouldn't catch the road that was hidden. The house was also made almost entirely of bricks. It was beautiful.

We walked up into the house and looked around the first floor. One room was a huge kitchen a professional chef would gawk at. Then we found the bathroom… or what we thought was the bathroom. It was huge! There's a pool and a hot tub that you could only get through from the bathroom. In the bathroom itself, there is huge tub and a huge shower. Not to mention that they were both sparkling. Another room is filled with books of all kinds. This room also had two blood red comfy couches and chairs. The last room is a huge living room. The living room has a plasma screen TV. There was a huge gaming system off to one corner (so cool)!

The second floor had Sera's stuff in it. There was one room filled with art supplies and blank canvases. There were all different sizes of beautifully crafted paint brushes and there were all kinds of sketching things I didn't understand. Another room was filled with photographs Sera has taken throughout the years. On a table there was all kinds of different cameras that she's bought throughout the years. This includes even the first camera ever! Yeah, epic right? My favorite picture of me was when I had my back turned to her. The wind was blowing my hair back and you could see the sun's rays in the side of the picture. In front of me was a river that had huge waves. It looked amazing.

Next we explored the 3rd floor. It was totally breath taking, what I found in the first door. I smiled. In this room was my music equipment. I had a full studio and a ton of instruments in a case on the far left, and off to the side was my guitar. It was in a case all of its own. It was a deep chestnut color with black lining. It was beautiful. I backed out of the room and softly shut the door. I walked to the next room and it had a whole setup of every high tech gadget you could think of. I grinned.

Sera and I then explored the last floor, our bedrooms. Sera's bedroom was a forest green color. Her bed had a deep green comforter and had light green pillows. Her closet was a full walk in closet. (What it looks like is up to you). Her balcony was facing the back part of the house. Next to the bed was a little nightstand. On the other side of the room there was a (you guessed it) dark green laptop.

My room was a dark blue color. It was as dark as the night sky. My bed was entirely dark blue and black. I had the same closet as Sera and my balcony faced the front of the house. The rest was the same but blue.

We decided we were going to explore the basement later, and explore the town now. I changed into this. .com/cgi/set?id=37905561. I flounced down the stairs to see Sera waiting for me in this .com/sera/set?id=37908072.

"Well doesn't someone look sexy," I said wolf whistling.

Sera rolled her eyes at me and said, "Let's go explore."

…

About 3 minutes later we were at a bar called the Mystic Grill. I opened the door and headed straight to the bar. Sera grabbed my arm and gave me a look. I pouted. Sera shook her head and let go. I winked at her and skipped away.

I plopped down on the bar, and recognized the bar tender instantly. "Hey, Jo-Jo!" I called.

He looked over and grinned. Jo-Jo was a big man of about 6 foot and had a lot of muscle. "Well if it ain't little, Lexa!" he exclaimed.

I sighed shaking my head, "Joe, I am NOT little," I said putting emphasis on the not.

"Yes, most of the male population knows that," he said staring down a man who was staring at me. Joe was very over protective. I smiled at him.

"Why don't you give me the strongest drink you got," I told him.

"Alright," he said then whisked away to get my drink. I turned around in my stool and saw Sera flirting with some blonde headed guy. _Interesting, _I thought. In the corner of my eye I saw someone sit beside me. I stiffened slightly. He smelled like a vampire.

"Here you go, Lex, on the house," Joe said handing me my drink.

I grinned at him and downed the contents of the clear glass. "Thanks Joe. Now if you don't mind I'll be back. I have to go check on my dear sister."

I didn't wait for him to respond (I never did). I spun in the stool and flounced over to my sister... who was currently surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls. My eyes widened I backed up slowly and turned around and walked quickly back to my seat.

"Back already?" Joe asked.

"She's surrounded by a bunch of giggling little girls," I said horrified.

"And you always were one of the boys," Joe finished for me, "Same old Lex," he said.

I smiled at him. I sneaked a peek at the vampire next to me. He was staring at me. I turned to face him. "Yes?" I asked.

"I've never seen you around here before," he said. Now that I was fully looking at him I could appreciate how handsome he was. He had medium length black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He also looked well-toned (wink, wink).

"That's because I just got here," I replied.

"I see," he said looking me up and down. Then he smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked back.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"Yes," he said simply and in a flash he was gone.

I smirked and turned to see if my sister was still… surrounded by the giggling girls. She was. My smirked dropped off my face instantly. I growled and hopped off my stool.

"Bye, Jo!" I yelled.

"See ya," he yelled back.

"Sera, I'm leavin'," I said to her after I had pushed and shoved my way through the sea of girls.

"Lexa wait!" Sera called, but I left anyway. She always did that. I'm not a baby! I'm actually FAR from it! I shook my head and walked out the door. I bit my lip, wondering where I should go. I think it's time to give my parents a visit.

I ran as fast I could towards the cemetery.

When I got there I jumped over gravestones and flowerpots until I got to the very first two gravestones. I plopped down in front of them and just sat there. Then out of the blue I said, "Is there a reason you followed me?"


	2. The Dare

**_I own Lexa, Sera, any characters you dont recognize. The ones you DO are from L.J. Smith. _**

**_Quote- You don't find love. Love finds YOU. _**

**_READ! READ! READ!_**

**_Alright, so the link type thingys you see down there somewhere in the story, just add polyvore in front of them and then put them up it the thing.^^ Up there somewhere. the search bar? the address thingy? IDK! Anyway just thought ya'll would wanna know. ON WITH STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Curiosity," the vamp replied. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. Grr….

"Curiosity killed the cat," I replied smugly.

He seemed to have no comeback for that. I lifted an eyebrow and turned to face him to see him….right in front of me. I held my ground and just stared into his very (admittedly) pretty electric blue eyes. I tilted my head to the side and just stared. I decided to play innocent.

"So, what's your name?" I said in a disgustingly girly voice. I'm also pretty sure I just batted my eyelashes. Ugh.

"Damon," he said.

"Damon…" I trailed off.

"Salvatore," he said and I froze.

I had heard of the Salvatore brothers. Damon was the badass who didn't give a damn about anything. Stefan was the Ripper turned good. I also knew about Katherine seeing as I was once her best friend.

Let me tell you the story of me and Katherine. I was once extremely rebellious. I never listened to my sister. I was THE badass. I didn't care about anything or anyone. I just wanted to be me and it seemed I wasn't allowed to be that so I rebelled against everything I was taught by my father. I was friends with a vampire.

Katherine seemed to understand. She knew what I was going through, and I understood her feelings for Stefan and Damon even when she did not. I had never met Stefan or Damon but I always knew one day she would turn them. I'm always right.

"I see," I said, "I better go find my sister considering she'll probably kill me when I get home."

He smirked, "Do you always do what your sister says?" than in a flash was gone.

_I think I'm gonna like Mystic Falls after all,_ I thought wickedly.

….

The next day was Monday. _Shit, _I thought, _I have to go to school._

Yes I know what you're thinking. School? Yes. Unfortunately my sister feels that we have to go to seem normal seeing as we look eighteen. I hate her with a GREAT passion burning deep into the very pit of my soul… just kidding.

I changed into this .com/lexas_first_day_school/set?id=40012931 and put on light pink lip gloss and purple eye shadow. I carefully applied black eye liner around my eye. I put it on lightly. I didn't want to look like a raccoon. Anyway I went downstairs and saw my sister looking very impatient in .com/sera_first_day_school/set?id=40013509 .

"Well doesn't someone look HOTT," I said after I had wolf whistled.

Sera rolled her eyes and said, "How long does it take to get ready, Lexa?"

"A long, long time when I'm forced into something I don't want to do."

Sera looked at me and shook her head. "I'm leaving."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. We practically had twenty minutes and it MIGHT take us a MAXIMUM of 5 minutes.

I hung around the house for about ten minutes then grabbed my navy blue bag and left.

….

Ha! I made it there in two minutes! Now I had eight minutes to get my schedule and crap like that. I'm sure since I'm new I can be a little late.

I walked to the office and found the secretary.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Hello, Mrs." I paused and glanced at her desk, "Sergeant."

"What can I do for you?" the little lady asked impatiently.

I decided that I didn't do sweet anyway. "Look, I'm new, and I need my schedule."

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Alexandria Wolfe," (No one could say our REAL last names so why don't we be sarcastic).

The lady shuffled around in her desk for a few minutes while I shifted impatiently. "Here you go," she said finally giving me my schedule and a pass for class.

"Bye," I said shortly and walked away slowly.

I got all the crap I needed from my locker and walked to History. I had Mr. Saltzman. I opened the door and stood there looking at the classroom. What I saw shocked me. I stood frozen staring at her. I tore my eyes away and heard a wolf-whistle. I smirked and walked towards the teacher.

I handed him my pass and he said, "Class, this is Alexandria Wolfe."

"Lexa," I said.

He nodded than said, "You can take a seat by your sister."

I nodded and walked over to sit next to Sera. "Exactly alike."

I knew Sera would know what I was talking about. She always does. I like to say its twin telepathy.

"Doppleganger," she said.

"Obviously," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

She shook her head, and went back to listen to Mr. Saltzman. I got out my iPhone 4 out and plugged the ear phones in. I tapped my fingers to Look at Me Now by Chris Brown. The teacher didn't notice or didn't care. Once I got out of History I had a bunch of other classes that I didn't pay attention in. Honestly I don't even remember what classes I'm in. After school we saw the cheerleaders practicing.

Sera smirked. "I dare you to ask if you can try out."

My eyes widened terrified, but I never back down from a dare (which is why she does mild things and only about twice a week). "It's a new week," I sighed dejectedly.

Sera grinned, "Yep," she dropped her bag and plopped onto the ground, "This'll be good."

I huffed and flipped her the bird. I shook my head and walked over to the evil drones of peppiness. _Kill me now! Just shoot me in the face, _I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, it took awhile Thanksgiving and Basketball. Blame them! NOT ME! Aha! Anyway, i'll update soon hopefully. Bye, Bye. :)<strong>_


End file.
